


Coming Out

by Baamon5evr



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, bonnie and damon are rachel's parents, coming out story, matt and rebekah are quinn's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel struggles with how to tell her parents about her relationship with Quinn. AH AU (where basically some of the Glee kids are the children of various TVD couples, you'll see when you read it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I made this oneshot in dedication to TracyCook. I thought she'd like to read a Faberry/Bamon story and so here it is. And RIP to Cory Monteith, so sad to hear the news. My thoughts and prayers go out to his friends and family and his fiancée, oh god, poor Lea. I can't even imagine and just two weeks from the wedding.
> 
> Pairings: Bamon and Faberry with mentions of others.

Rachel Salvatore awoken to the sound of her phone's alarm clock blaring "Don't Rain on my Parade". She bolted straight up with a smile to put the sun to shame, never mind it was five in the morning. She hopped out of bed and promptly jumped into the shower. As she showered she couldn't help but think of her girlfriend, Quinn Donovan. She felt butterflies well up in her stomach as she thought of the beautiful, blonde, emerald eyed cheerleader. Quinn snuck her way into Rachel's heart overtime despite the roller coaster that was their relationship. Quinn and Rachel grew up together along with their siblings, cousins and friends seeing as how their parents were close. Quinn never made her feel alienated just because she was adopted, in fact she was the first one to greet Rachel and welcome her to the fold when Damon and Bonnie Salvatore adopted her at six and brought her home. Quinn and Rachel were best friends growing up along with Uncle Stefan and Aunt Caroline's children, Aunt Katherine and Uncle Elijah's children, Uncle Klaus and Aunt Camille's children and Aunt Lexi and Uncle Kol's child.

Growing up in a setting with over fifteen children exposed you to many different types of personalities and honestly Rachel and Quinn couldn't be more different and it had shown once they entered high school. Quinn became a cheerleader and Rachel became an outcast, that weird adopted girl with the big nose, big voice and outspoken attitude. It had resulted in many slushies from the football team and Rachel doing her best to cover it up because if her parents ever found out her mother would eat the administration of William McKinley High School alive and her father would probably destroy the football team if not the entire school. What had hurt Rachel the most was that Quinn was a part of the ridicule and the slushying. Rachel's cousins through her Uncle Stefan, Brittany and Finn, had been very vocal about Quinn's behavior being a betrayal to Rachel and had berated Quinn more than once for it but that only made Quinn attack her more. Then one day Rachel had had enough.

FLASHBACK

It was junior prom and Rachel had just walked from the gymnasium to get something from her locker. She admired her make up within her locker mirror and then looked down to make sure no lint was on her bubblegum pink dress which she voluntarily got from The Goodwill with her good friend Mercedes Jones for their prom on a budget idea. She closed her locker and turned around only for her face was met with a splash from a Big Gulp beverage cup.

At least it wasn't slushie, was all Rachel could think.

But the Pepsi that was flung on her face ran down to her dress, staining it. She opened her eyes to see a group of cheerleaders and jocks laughing at her with Quinn holding the cup. The crowd dispersed soon leaving just Rachel and Quinn in the hallway. Rachel took in Quinn in her light blue diamond encrusted dress, with a hand corsage that brought out the emerald green of Quinn's eyes beautifully. Quinn was always beautiful and it always threw Rachel's stomach into knots. Rachel watched Quinn turn away from her and strut towards the girl's bathroom. The petite girl felt a hot rage boiling up in her and before she knew it she was calling after Quinn and storming behind the other girl into the bathroom. She slammed the door open and let it swing closed behind her as Quinn stood with her back facing her.

"That's it. That's it! I'm done! I'm not going to stand idly by while you treat me like garbage! Have you no shame Quinn Donovan? You should be disgusted with yourself! This isn't who Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Matt raised you to be! What kind of influence are you on Victoria and Kitty? Do you want your sisters to grow up to be as bitter and cruel as you? We were close once, Quinn. I want us to be friends again." Rachel's exclamations were cut off by the sound of Quinn's bitter, tinkling laughter.

"Friends. Right. That's all we'll ever be." She heard Quinn mumble to herself. Rachel was confused at that and then her face turned up in shock as Quinn turned to face her with red eyes and tears falling from her face.

"Quinn…"

"You know, I didn't want this. I never wanted this for you or me or us. It wasn't supposed to be like this Rachel! But then…" Quinn trailed off.

"Then what? Because I didn't change us Quinn, that was you."

"You're right, it was me and I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I really am." The blonde expressed earnestly.

"You might think of showing it every once in a while, Quinn." Rachel said with clear anger still in her voice.

"I know. I've been horrible to you and it's because I couldn't admit… I just wanted to fit in is all." Quinn perched herself on the sink.

"I'm afraid, Rach; all the time, so afraid." Rachel's face looked confused at that and she stepped tentatively closer to the distraught girl.

"But you're one of the strongest people I know." The tan girl said softly.

"In here, within this building but out there: I'm just a pretty girl with wealthy parents. I'm nothing special." Quinn said, looking down. Rachel pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and walked over to Quinn. She tilted the other girl's head up and began gently dabbing her cheeks free of her tears.

"You're a very pretty girl Quinn, actually you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, but you're more than that. You have a bigger heart than you give yourself credit for and you're smarter than you think. You're strong and beautiful and brave and you can do and be anything that you want to." Rachel looked directly into Quinn's shimmering eyes.

"You're better than them, Quinnie. You're better than all of them. I believe in you, I always have. You have to believe in yourself too." Quinn shook her head looking down with a sad smile on her face.

"This is it." She murmured.

"What?" Rachel asked confused once again, a lot of what Quinn said confused her and she just wanted to understand.

"This. Moments like this when you just pick me up and make me feel like I'm worth something, like I'm beautiful not just outside but inside too. It's moments like this that make me so certain that despite it being insane and frowned upon and unexpected, despite all of that, I… I just… god, I love you Rachel. I'm in love with you. That's why I've been distancing myself from you because I thought the feelings would go away but they won't." Rachel looked shocked at Quinn's revelation.

"I know you don't feel the same and I'm ruining everything. I'm sorry for everything I did to you because it wasn't anything you did, it was me. I didn't know how to accept that loving you is just ingrained in me. I don't know who I am without you. I hurt you because I was hurting and it was wrong and stupid and it only hurt the both of us even more in the long run. I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm sorry that my love, it's such a burden to you but I can't help it."

Rachel tilted Quinn's head up by her chin again gently and her eyes searched Quinn's for a few seconds trying to root out any insincerity on her part and she saw nothing but genuine love in Quinn's eyes. She leaned over and pressed her lips softly to Quinn's then. Quinn was surprised but quickly responded to the kiss. She raised her hand to caress Rachel's soft cheek as their lips continued to move in tandem with each other. As the two girls pulled away from each other it wasn't just fireworks that they felt it was like nuclear explosions were going off in their hearts. Like they had been reduced to ground zero from one embrace and they knew there was no going back now.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rachel stepped out of the shower with a smile on her face as she began her skin ritual thinking about that first kiss, however the smile slipped off as she thought about the fact that she hadn't told her parents yet. Quinn had told Matt and Rebekah that she was a lesbian and they had accepted her and swore they still loved her no matter what. Rachel had figured out that she considered herself bisexual and Quinn was fine with it but Rachel hadn't found the courage to tell Bonnie or Damon anything yet. Not about the former bullying (which promptly stopped when she and Quinn began dating) or about her sexuality or about Quinn. She was afraid of how they would react, she didn't even know where to begin. Quinn, bless her heart, hadn't pushed Rachel into anything or pressured her at all. She just supported her and let her know she wasn't alone in this. Rachel's brother did know about her and Quinn however because her and Quinn were together freely at school and Jake attended the same high school. As far as Rachel knew he kept his mouth shut for whatever reason and Rachel was grateful.

She sighed before washing her face and pulling on a black and yellow checkered, pleated skirt along with a black three quarter sleeved turtle neck and a yellow beanie. She skipped down the stair case, passed through the living room and entered the kitchen where her parents and siblings were. Her youngest sister, six year old Emily sat next to their father eating cereal. Next to her was her younger brother, fourteen year old Jake and across from him was her younger sister, eleven year old Zora. She smiled widely and walked into the room, greeting her mother first.

"Good morning, Mom." Bonnie turned away from the stove to grace Rachel with an identical sunny smile kissing the younger girl on her cheek. Rachel skipped over to her father and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Good morning Daddy." Damon smiled at Rachel's embrace. He loved that his oldest daughter wasn't some snot nosed, bipolar teenager who revisited their terrible twos once they hit puberty, that just wasn't his Rachel. She was still his little princess and he still spoiled her, he spoiled all his children. Bonnie was the disciplinarian not him for this reason. Bonnie brought over some waffles and a mini fruit salad for Rachel and sat at the other head of the table.

"So what are you guys' plans for today?" Bonnie asked sitting at the next head of the table.

"I'm going on a trip to the museum!" Emily said excitedly.

"I've got football practice after school." Jake answered with his mouth full prompting Bonnie to glare at him.

"Sorry." He apologized once he finished chewing. Rachel chuckled a little before answering her mother's question.

"I'm going to come home from school but I'll probably leave an hour later to hang out with Quinn." Rachel answered nonchalantly. Jake smirked at Rachel from across the table.

"Quinn? Oh really?" Jake asked sarcastically. Rachel glared at her brother and so they missed the look Bonnie and Damon shared.

"Yeah, she said Quinn. Are you deaf as well as stupid, brother?" Zora said mockingly. Rachel smiled gratefully at Zora while Jake turned his glare on her and Emily giggled at Jake's expense.

"Alright, enough you three." Bonnie said, breaking the building tension.

"We need to get going anyway." Rachel said standing up. Jake stood up as well.

"See you guys later." Rachel kissed Damon on the cheek while Jake did the same to Bonnie, they placed their plates in their sink, grabbed their bags and left the house. Rachel and Jake hopped into her Prius and began to drive to school.

"You know you could be a little less obvious Jake." Rachel said heatedly.

"What?" Jake asked in a bored tone.

"About Quinn and I. You could at least try not to shout it out to mom and dad."

"Why not? It doesn't seem like you're going to do it any time soon." Jake replied, texting on his phone. Rachel's face fell slightly.

"I will tell them. You know… eventually…" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds promising."

"It's more difficult than you think it is Jake." She protested.

"Look, they're our parents. You really think they're going to hate you because you love Quinn. Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Matt are cool with Quinn being a lesbian, why wouldn't our parents be cool with you being bi? I don't think you're giving them enough credit, Rach." Jake replied in a rarely used serious tone. Rachel side eyed her brother as he stared out the window away from her.

"Thanks, by the way." She said.

"For…"

"For not hating me." She replied as she parked into the school lot.

"You're my big sister, you might annoy me sometimes but I could never hate you." Jake stated before exiting the car. Rachel sighed before exiting as well. Her face lit up as she saw Quinn across the parking lot. She'd tell her parents… soon.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Bonnie wiped down the counter of the kitchen and tried to organize her thoughts as she was alone in the house for the time being. All her children were in school and Damon went to check out some things concerning the club he owned with his brother. Bonnie's thoughts were of course on Rachel.

When Bonnie and Damon first met they absolutely hated each other. Damon did some stupid things that ended up hurting Bonnie and she was immediately put off by his cockiness and arrogance but over time they got to know each other better and ended up falling in love with each other. After they got married Bonnie initially had difficulty getting pregnant again after she had Jake and after her second miscarriage she was ready to give up. Then Rachel came knocking at their door… literally. She was an orphan a part of the girl scouts selling cookies and the spunky little girl had no qualms against speaking her mind. Damon and Bonnie instantly connected with her and went to the orphanage she was living at and made sure to visit her every day for three months before she became their foster child and eventually they adopted her at the age of six. Later on Bonnie was able to have Zora and Emily to complete the family but she never felt as if Rachel wasn't as much her child as the rest of her children because of blood and she always thought Rachel didn't think of them as any less of her parents but now she was keeping something big from them and it sort of hurt Bonnie that Rachel felt she couldn't confide in them.

Bonnie knew about Rachel and Quinn, of course she knew. She watched it happen. She saw them grow up together and progress from friends to so much more. She knew the exact second Quinn fell in love with Rachel and she knew the exact second Rachel fell in love with Quinn. She didn't know when they started dating but she could just tell that Rachel seemed much happier, lighter almost. When Quinn came out five months prior, Bonnie and Damon expected Rachel to come out to them as well and were slightly disappointed when she didn't but they resolved to wait patiently for her to come to them.

Bonnie suspected that Jake knew and she knew that Damon knew, she had told him herself. Zora might know, Bonnie wasn't sure because Zora was unusually defensive of Rachel whenever someone said a single word against her but poor, innocent little Emily of course had no idea what was going on and Bonnie was fine with that. She was also fine with Rachel and Quinn being together. You can't choose who you love, she knew that better than most. She just wished Rachel trusted both she and Damon enough to tell them. Bonnie suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and soft lips begin trailing down her neck. Her mouth immediately pulled into a smile.

"You're supposed to be at the club with Stefan." Bonnie said with a moan in her voice as Damon started sucking at the skin on her neck.

"I decided I'd much rather be here with my wife. You're a lot prettier than Stefan is." Damon whispered into her ear. Bonnie giggled at Damon's words and ministrations before turning around and capturing his lips with hers. Bonnie let Damon kiss her for a second before she pulled away, placing her finger to his lips when he tried to swoop back in.

"I need to talk to you." Bonnie said, prompting Damon to groan in protest. Bonnie smirked at his protest.

"Fine." Damon sighed.

"It's about Rachel." Damon immediately snapped to attention.

"Oh. What about her?"

"I think we should talk to her about Quinn." Damon's eyebrows shot up then. He placed his hands at either side of Bonnie on the counter with a face of contemplation.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should wait."

"I don't want to pressure her but I also don't want her to sit on top of this any longer than necessary because she's afraid of our reaction or whatever it is that she's afraid of." Bonnie said with worry. She just wanted Rachel to be happy, that's all she ever wanted for all of her children. She knew Rachel would never be truly happy unless she was able to come out to her parents and her fear was getting in the way of that. Maybe if they confront her it'll take the stress off of her.

"Fine but let's be delicate about this." Damon advised.

"Of course." Bonnie agreed.

"Now, I believe we were in the middle of something Mrs. Salvatore." Bonnie giggled again as Damon lifted her off her feet and ran up the stairs with her.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Rachel sat at the table with her parents across from her nervously. She wasn't sure what she was there for and it had her on edge. Bonnie and Damon had sent Zora and Emily to their rooms and Jake was at football practice so it was just the three of them. Rachel sat with her posture perfect in her chair and her face didn't betray her emotion at all but inside she was a wreck.

She's definitely a Salvatore, Damon thought as he observed Rachel's poker face, no doubt learned from both he and Bonnie. Damon cleared his throat before he began talking.

"Rach, you aren't in trouble or anything. We just want to talk to you, to ask you something actually." He started.

"Look, sweetie is there anything you want to say to us? Anything at all?" Bonnie asked. Rachel felt panic welling up in her. She wanted to shout out that she was with Quinn but she felt a crippling fear constrict her heart and bile raised in her throat. It was like a fog was settling over her, a fog she couldn't penetrate. Like the words her heart wished to express got lost in the midst of her fear. She looked down trying to make sure she stayed perfectly composed.

"Like what?" She asked, shaking her head slightly.

"We mean you've been spending a lot of time out lately. Maybe there's someone… special you want to tell us about." Bonnie continued softly, looking to Damon. He nodded his head in approval of Bonnie's choice of words and linked his fingers into hers as he noticed that they were trembling slightly. Rachel's fingers started to tremble as well and her heart started to pick up slightly. She felt as if she was on the cusp of a panic attack. She shook her head once again.

"There's no boy you're dating?" Damon asked tentatively.

"No." Rachel replied in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

"Okay. There's no… girl that you're dating either?" Damon continued carefully. Rachel's head snapped up with wide eyes as Bonnie and Damon looked at her inquiringly. She felt like the room around her was closing in on her. She so wanted to say the words, she just couldn't get herself to say it. She looked down again as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"No." She whispered. She got up before either of her parents could respond and ran out of the kitchen and out of the house towards her car. She jumped inside and breathed heavily, holding a hand to her chest as she tried to calm herself down. She shook her head trying to clear her eyes of the tears. She started her engine as she saw Damon walk up to the front door and drove out of the driveway towards the only person she knew she would find solace with.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Quinn sat on the park bench in her cheerleader uniform and watched Rachel pace up and down with tears running down her face. She was supposed to meet Rachel here but she didn't expect to see the girl completely distraught or hear that her parents had confronted her about their relationship or that Rachel denied it. Quinn wasn't going to lie, she was slightly disappointed at first but then she remembered how hard it was for her to confide in her parents. Quinn sighed as Rachel began to sob slightly louder.

"Rach, calm down please." Quinn said softly.

"I can't. I… you don't understand. They asked me. They flat out asked me if I was in a relationship with a boy or girl and I said no and ran away." Rachel lamented between heavy breaths.

"Rachel, you were afraid. You panicked."

"I should have said something. I should have just told them about you. I mean, what's wrong with me?" Rachel asked rhetorically. Quinn pulled Rachel down onto the bench next to her.

"There isn't anything wrong with you. This is a delicate matter and it's different for everyone. There isn't anything wrong with being afraid. I do think that you're not giving Uncle Damon and Aunt Bonnie enough credit. I think you need to trust them more." Quinn advised.

"My brother said the same thing." Rachel replied, wiping some of her tears. Quinn watched Rachel a moment more before talking.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you a story." Quinn looked at Rachel inquiringly and saw that Rachel was listening and so she continued.

"When I decided it was time for me to tell my parents the truth, I was… terrified for lack of a better word. I didn't know how they would react or what they would say. I didn't even tell them first, I told my Uncle Klaus. He told me it didn't matter to him and that it wouldn't to them either and that I should just tell them." Quinn breathed a deep breath before continuing.

"When I got home, I sat in my bedroom and practiced what I would say in the mirror a thousand times. I used every euphemism in book except for the actual words that would make it so much easier. I didn't want to say I was a lesbian because if I said those words I thought it would ruin everything but every other thing I thought of to say just sounded wrong. Before I knew it I was freaking out and crying and panicking and so I locked myself in my parent's bedroom and just waited for them to come home. When they finally did they found me in tears in their bedroom and of course they were worried. My dad pulled me into his lap and my mom stroked my hair and they asked me what was wrong. I didn't know how else to say it but to just be straight forward. I said 'I don't want you to hate me and this wasn't anything I chose, it just is. I like girls. I'm a lesbian. I'm sorry if you hate me now but I love you and I don't want to lose you'." Quinn was in tears now and Rachel was captivated by Quinn's story.

"Then my mom left the room." Rachel gasped at that part and Quinn pulled her hand into her own.

"But she came back with a box of tissues. She wiped away my tears and told me that no what I did, no matter who I was, no matter who I loved that they would always love me. My dad kissed me and she hugged me and it felt like the heaviest burden was lifted off of me. It really did." Rachel looked down with silent tears running down her face. Quinn softly tilted her head up by her chin so they were eye to eye and used her other hand to wipe some tears from Rachel's face.

"I can't tell you exactly how they will react but I know for a fact that they love you. They always have. I don't think they'll turn you away or hate you. I think that this is something you need to face but I won't ever push you. I'll always be here for you Rachel because I love you. I'll wait a thousand years for you, you know that. So enough tears, pretty girl. You'll always have me." Quinn assured smiling brightly at Rachel. Rachel gave a little smile back and pressed her forehead to the other girl's while Quinn continued wiping her tears softly.

"How did I get so lucky?" Rachel whispered. Quinn shook her head in response.

"I'm the lucky one." She answered before pressing her lips to Rachel's softly and pulling the shorter girl into her arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's torso pressing her face further into her shoulder. Despite what Quinn said she felt she owed it to her to tell her parents. She loved Quinn enough to do this, she had to do this.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in her room in her pink pajamas brushing her hair. When she got back home her parents wordlessly let her into the house. She silently sat at the table and ate dinner with her family, listening to Emily enthusiastically recount her time at the museum and then she went to her room, showered and began her nightly ritual. In the shower she practiced what she would say to her parents before deciding she just needed to speak from the heart. She sighed as she made sure not a single hair was out of place and walked to her parents' bedroom. She breathed a deep breath and calmed her erratic heart beat before she knocked on the door timidly. She heard some rustling from inside before her mother permitted entry. Rachel walked into the room to see her father propped up against the headboard with his favorite book 'Call of the Wild' by Jack London in his hand wearing his night clothing while her mother walked into the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom in a pale green, silk nightgown.

"Rach?" Bonnie asked while Damon looked inquiringly at her. Rachel breathed again before closing the door behind her and turning back to her parents.

"I need to talk to you guys, please." Bonnie perched herself on the edge of the king cotton bed and Damon put his book down and they both gave Rachel their undivided attention. Rachel breathed deeply again before talking.

"I lied... earlier."

"We figured as much." Damon replied cheekily. Bonnie swatted him on his arm and gave him the death glare while Damon just shrugged prompting Rachel to smile a little at her parents' interaction with each other.

"Look, you know you can tell us anything Rachel. We just want you to feel like you can trust us, sweetie." Bonnie said, looking from Damon to Rachel. Rachel nodded before looking down when she felt tears welling up again. She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"Well, the thing is that, um, for the past five months I've been with… Quinn. I mean, I've been in love with her for longer than that. I-I don't even know how long but…" Rachel trailed off as it got increasingly harder to speak.

"Are you a lesbian?" Damon calmly asked. Rachel's head snapped up at his tone and she saw that her parents didn't look surprised at all about anything or disgusted she saw curiousty, acceptance and love in their eyes but nothing else.

"I-I consider myself bisexual." Rachel answered. Damon nodded in response.

"And you really do love Quinn?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, very much. I really do. It's only going to be Quinn for me." Rachel replied honestly. Bonnie smiled softly as her daughter's response. Their reactions confused Rachel.

"You… you guys don't hate me?" Bonnie and Damon looked baffled by that.

"Hate you? Why would we ever hate you?"

"Because I'm in love with a girl." Rachel replied before beginning to sob from the many conflicting feelings filling her. She felt her mom pulling her towards the bed and she climbed up on the bed falling into her father's arms. She laid her head on Damon's chest and tightly held onto his torso and he reciprocated the tight embrace. She felt her mother running her fingers through her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Rach, we would never hate you. We never could. You're our daughter and nothing and nobody can ever change that. So what if you love Quinn? If she makes you happy, we're happy for you. All we want is for you to be happy and safe and if you're happy and safe with Quinn then that is just fine by us." Bonnie assured.

"We love you Rachel just as much as your sisters and your brother and we always will." Damon said, kissing Rachel's forehead as her sobs began to die down. She pulled away from Damon and looked at her parents with red eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied, I was just afraid." Rachel stated.

"There's nothing to be afraid." Bonnie said, kissing Rachel's cheek and her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

"Come on, you can stay with us tonight." Bonnie stated, letting Rachel lay down in the middle of her and Damon. Rachel laid her head on her father's chest and felt Bonnie wrap her arms around her waist and begin stroking her hair again.

"I love you mom and dad." Rachel said sleepily as the events of the day caught up with her. Damon and Bonnie's response was a kiss on the forehead from each of them and Rachel drifted off to sleep.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Rachel sat in the back of her Mom's SUV. Damon and Bonnie had decided to drop her and all of her siblings off at school that day. After she woke up and extracted herself from her parents' arms without disturbing their slumber Rachel had showered and got ready for the day as bright eyed as ever. At breakfast Jake noticed the change in atmosphere and being him decided to blurt out the previous bullying that happened to Rachel and that still happened to others around the school which now prompted Damon and Bonnie to deal with it with the school's administration face to face. They had dropped Emily off at her elementary school and Zora at her middle school then drove to the high school. The Salvatore family pulled into the parking lot and exited the car. Rachel spotted Quinn across the lot and looked at her parents. They both smiled softly at her and she smiled back before skipping over to her girlfriend.

Quinn was startled by Rachel's hands wrapping around her waist and hugging her.

"Guess who told her parents about their kickass girlfriend?" Rachel whispered in her ear. Quinn turned around to look at Rachel with surprise.

"You didn't do it for me did you?" Quinn questioned cautiously.

"Of course I did but I did it because I love you and because I was tired of hiding. You know what? They're fine with it." Rachel said pointing to her parents and Jake, who waved at Quinn. Well Damon waved, Bonnie was busy scolding Jake about his sagging pants. Rachel kissed Quinn on her cheek and held her hand.

"We don't have to hide anymore. I love you and now all the people most important to me know it." Quinn smiled at Rachel and gave her a quick peck on the lips. It felt good knowing that she could be with Rachel even more publicly now that both they're parents knew. She loved Rachel and she wanted the whole world to know. She squeezed Rachel's hand tighter and began walking into the school, it felt like a new beginning for them with endless possibilities and they wouldn't let a single one go to waste.


End file.
